1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting bows, and more particularly to a single bow whose power can be increased through the use of a rear booster section.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Given the fact that different archers have different physiques, some adaptation of the archer to the particular bow is normally required. The optimum full-draw position of the bow involves the gripping of the bow with one hand and the drawing back of the string with the other until the string touches the archer's cheekbone below his sighting eye. The arm holding the bow is thus extended to establish the draw length at the correct distance forwardly from the fixed reference point constituted by the archer's cheekbone. Where the grip is in a permanently fixed relationship to the bow limbs, as described above, archers with different draw lengths are required to select a specific bow to accommodate the individual archer's draw.
As can be expected, bow manufacturers must produce many different bows of various lengths and having varied capabilities as to how much power the bow imparts to an arrow. In addition, most conventional bows are assembled from two bow limbs, each being the same length. Due to the above factors, the manufacture of bows is a very time consuming and expensive process which also leads to inefficient manufacturing processes, due to the fact that individual parts are made and sized to fit only certain configurations of bows.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bow which would be quick and easy to manufacture and assemble, while having the ability to vary the power of the bow and also the ability to easily change the type of bow, with only minor modifications.